Brutality & Lies Lead To Happiness
by Toazzy-chan
Summary: Sakura is raped & doesn't tell anyone. Tsunade, Kakashi,& Naruto become suspious when Sakura starts to refuse missions & then she misses her beloved grandmother's funeral. Who raped her? Why won't Sakura tell someone? Non-massucre. I suck at summaries T T
1. The Incident

Disclaimer: My 'M' button on my keyboard is sticking. I do NOT own Naruto. I DO however, own a rather crappy keyboard that chooses when & which letters, it wants to work. I also own a cellphone, on which my friend, Monkey Boy, is making me feel extremely stupid. Please continue on with the story.

Warning!: Rated M for rape, violence, language

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter #1: The Incident_**

"How could you?! My grandmother just died and you took advantage of me! I trusted you! I gave everything to you! How could you do this to me?!" A resound slap echoed through out the dark empty streets of the Uchiha compound. Tears fell from bloodied and bruised pale peach skin. Emerald green orbs filled with fear and anger, shown brilliantly in the full moon's light. Kiss swollen lips, quivered in pain.

A smirk. That was the answer she recieved from the monster towering over her fragile and broken form. He had her pinned to one of the many walls of the compound. Her legs were forced around his waist. Her arms pinned above her head thanks to his iron grip. Her dress was laying on the ground by his feet. He had torn it to shreds and ripped it from her body. Her panties were in some other part of the compound. Most likely on the ground, torn to shreds like her dress. Her bra was the only comfort she was allowed to keep. That, and her grandmother's necklace. A strap of said bra had slipped down on her shoulder and in return, had given him a nice view of of the right side of her chest.

He continued his assualt on her body, completely ignoring her demands for answers. Once his boxers were lowered, he didn't hesitate to take the plunge. He looked up at her face, and couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. She was a silent screamer.

The pain she felt was unbearable. It was her first time. This was not how she was supposed to lose her virginity. This is not how she wanted to remember losing it. Why was he doing this? Why was he raping her, outside his many clan member's homes? Why? A silent screech ripped from lungs, as he began to move inside her.

She truly was a silent screamer. Just perfect for him. As he began to move, she screeched in pain. Silent again. Not a sound escaped her swollen and bruised lips. Her face contorted into a look of agony. No pleasure, what-so-ever. "Not enjoying this, cherry blossom?"

She looked up at his face and all traces of pain dispersed from her own face. Her facial expression became one of pure hatred towards the man pleasing himself, by using her. She glared into his eyes, and he paused in his movements.

That was all the time she needed to use her legs to force him away from her. This action, of course, caused her innerds to rip a little. He stubled backwards and tripped over his own pants, that were, conviently, wrapped around his ankles. He fell through the railing on the porch, and hit his head on the lawn knome.

She winced at the pain she felt between her legs, but quickly snatched up what was left of her dress and ran. Clutching the fabric around her waist, she bolted as fast as her legs would carry her, away from the home of the prosperous Uchiha Clan. Not once did she look back, to see if she was being followed or to see if Sasuke was okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toazzy-chan: O.O

Sasuke (aka-him): *unconcious*

Her: *home, crying self to sleep*

Toazzy-chan: Here it is! The first chapter of Brutality & Lies Lead To Happiness! It was originally gonna be a story where 'she' almost gave her virginity up, but 'he' left before it got that far and told 'her' 'he' was just using 'her', then 'she' ran to 'his' house and 'he' comforted 'her'. Confusing but whatever. The letter 'M' is sticking on my keyboard. I have to hit it like five times to get the letter to show up once. It sucks giant penguin ballz! I said it. Lolz! Anyways....if you want me to post chappy numero dos, you gots ta reviewz!!!! I realize that last sentence sorta made me sound like a 2yr old, but eh...*shrugs shoulders*...idc! Lolz! Reviewz plz!!!!


	2. Rage & Attacks

Disclaimer: My 'M' button on my keyboard is _**STILL **_sticking. I do **NOT** own Naruto. I **DO** however, own a rather crappy keyboard that chooses when & which letters, it wants to have work.

Warning!: Rated M for violence & language

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Chapter 2: Rage & Attacks

Sakura just lay there. In her apartment. In her tub. Her mind was blank. After she secured her home, she filed her tub with scolding hot water and submersed herself within it. She tried for hours to scrub the feeling of his hands on her body, off.

Nothing worked. Nothing ever work. She was in love with him. He pretended to be in love with her. She cared for him. He cared only for himself. She worried about him. He worried about no one. She slept alone. He slept with whores. She missed him when he left for long missions. He... well he never missed anybody. Not even her. Not even the woman he proposed to, merely a month ago.

The wedding was set to happen in the next three months. Plans were already being made. Nothing was going to change. He wouldn't allow it. He never allows anything to change. Especially not with her. She was his own, personal lap dog. And now she was his own, personal whore. Not to mention, his soon-to-be wife.

A explosion from the hallway, brought Sakura back from her thoughts. She quickly, and quietly, removed herself from the freezing waters of her bath. Wrapping her small bath towel tightly around her body, she grabbed the hidden kunai from behind the toliet.

_**Sakura's POV**_

There was only one person that came to mind, when I thought of explosives. Hoping to prove myself wrong, I pulled the door open far enough to peek out into the hall. "Art is a bang!" Well. There went my couch. Naruto and Ino were _not_ gonna be happy when they hear about this.

Then again. I wasn't to happy about it right now, either. Ripping the bathroom door off its' hinges, I storm down the hallway and into the livingroom. My waist-length, wet, pink hair is sticking to my shoulders, chest, back, and face. The small, fluffy red towel is hanging to my frame, from my chest, tightly. My fists are balled tightly, as I glare at Deidara.

My appearance had caught the attention of everyone in the room. All of them being males, the openly stared at my choice of attire. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." The words sounded extremely venomous and Deidara visibly flinched. He put his hands in the air, as a sign that he gave up and would not blow up anything else.

That's when it hit me. Literially. I toppled to the ground with a thud, as about ten different robes landed on my head. "Forehead girl! Cover up! God! Sasuke isn't supposed to see you naked until the night of your guys' wedding! Now put on a damn robe!"

Her voice isn't what made me flinch. Her words did. That and the fact that Sasuke _was_ in the room, simply staring at me. I grabbed a pure white robe and quickly wrapped it around my body. The second I was done, Sasuke met my gaze and held it. I froze. Just like a deer caught in headlights, I was helpless. His gaze was hard and yet, it seemed different from usual.

I looked down at the floor. "Bastard..." It was such a low whisper. Nobody could have heard it. Ino just went on and on. Then she dragged me from the male-filled room and up to my bedroom. She tried to dress me in a skirt and tub top. "Ino! No! How about a pair of jeans and a tank top with a jacket over it? Yeah! That sounds perfect!"

She gaze me a concerned look. "What's wrong? You never have a problem with the outfits I choose for you. So why now?" I sighed and continued to get dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. Over that went a purple and black checkered jacket. I only zipped it up half-way. "Pig. I am getting married to Uchiha. I can't continue dressing slutty or wearing outfits that will draw the attention of other guys my person. Understand?"

She had twitched when I called her pig. Then she froze completely. I sighed again and walked right passed her and out of the room. I walked right passed the guy-filled livingroom and out the front door. I didn't even bother to shut it behind me. Let them take care of it.

_**Normal POV  
Back with the guys**_

"Deidara. You really ticked pinky off, by blowing up her couch. Did you see the look on her face?! She looked scary as hell! Even if she was only in a towel!" Kisame's laughter filled the air. Deidara still stood frozen to his spot in the middle of the room, still looking as though he saw a ghost. Sasuke sat in an armchair in the far left corner, while Naruto went on and on about ramen. Itachi was whispering to Kakashi about something in front right corner. Kakashi having his little orange book present. Kakuzu was trying to get Hidan to sell his staff. Hidan was cussing Kakuzu out for all his efforts. Pein was staring out the window in the other right corner. Zetsu's good and evil sides were arguing with each other, while standing where the couch use to be. Sasori was messing around with one of his puppets in the other left corner. And Kisame sat, laughing his ass off at Deidara's fear, on the floor next to said blonde.

Suddenly, a door being opened down the hall was heard. Soft footsteps echoed down the hall. Just one set. Everyone in the room got silent and watched the entrance of the room, with held breaths. Suddenly, Sakura walked right by the room, without giving it a glance. She had a look of deep thought on her face and her body movement indicated she was in pain. All of the noticed it. None of them spoke.

The sound of the front door being opened, was heard. Then silence once again. Sakura had left the door open. Ten minutes went by & finally Ino came from down the hall. She walked right by the room, just like Sakura had, but this time the sound of the front door closing echoed down the empty halls.

Then Ino's footsteps were heard once again. She re-entered the room, with a look of hatred on her face. Her eyes found Sasuke's and she glared. Hard. "What did you do?!" Her screech shattered through the silent air and set the room ablze with her sudden hatred towards the younger Uchiha brother.

Sasuke simply looked at her boredly. "It's none of your concern." Ino pounced at him, once he spoke. Nobody really registered what was happening, until the kunai at Sasuke's throat drew a little blood and he hissed in pain as her sharp nails dug into his crotch. The chair he was previously on, was now on its' side and Ino was pretty much straddling him. Naruto had jumped away, when Ino first entered the room and glared in their general direction.

Ino's face twisted up in anger, as she dug both her nails and the kunai deeper into Sasuke's flesh. Everyone else seemed froze in shock. "What. Did. You. Do?!" When she got no answer, she dug her nails as deep as she could. Sasuke's screa of agony filled the house and leaked out onto the streets. Ino screaed in his face. "What did you do to make her hate you enough to refer to you as Uchiha?! She _always_ calls you Sasuke-kun! She _never_ refers to you _or _your brother by your clan name! So answer me!!! What did you do to make her hate you this fucking much?!?!?!"

Collected gasps were heard through out the room. Apparently the rest of Konaha 12 had heard the scream that emitted from Sakura's house and ran in to find out what happened. They found out all right. They also foud blood trailing across the floor from Sasuke's lower region and neck. Ino's hand tightly clutching a very sensitive area and her kunai pressed tightly against Sasuke's throat.

Hinata fainted at the sight. Kiba and Akamaru had to cover their noses, due to the bloody stentch and Ino's scent of pure hatred towards the Uchiha. Shino caught Hinata. Tenten turned into Neji's chest, to look away from the scene. Lee openly stared. Shikarmaru and Chouji stood in utter shock at their teammate. they never expected her to flip like this. Ever.

"What's going on?! We heard a scream coming from Sakura's hou....!" Everyone ignored Temari for a moment. She arrived behind Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Her brother's were being held by their ears, until she saw Ino and Sasuke. Her brothers stood in shock beside her and the others.

"Answer me dammit! I swear if you hurt Sakura, even the smallest bit, I'll personally chop off what's left of your dick and force feed it to you!" She squeezed again to make her point. Sasuke was trying his damned hardest not to cry. It hurt so bad! He wheezed when she squeezed tighter, if that was even possible. "I...I..Nothing! I did nothing! I swear!" Ino loosened her grip, but didn't move or stop glaring.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Toazzy-chan: **You heard right! Ino is gropping Sasuke in a non-to-pleasent way! And she's angry. Sasuke is a bit OOC here, but then again, this IS a non-massucre fic. I'm decating on wether to make it AU or not. Probably not. Who knows. In my version of non-massucre, Akatsuki lives peacefully in Konaha, as a group of elite ANBU members. Oh and Itachi's a bit of a pervert.

**Itachi:** Hey!

**Kakashi:** You know it's true.

**Itachi:** Still. She has no need to inform everyone of such personal information. It is not appropriate to divulge such information with out consultaion of my person first.

**Sasuke:** Aniki! Get this crazy cow off of me!

**Ino:** DIE!!!

**Kisame:** hahaha!!! Itachi! Look! Your otouto is getting his ass handed to him by a chick! hahahaha!!!

**Itachi:** That is indeed very shameful. I wonder if he shall truly die by the female's hands?

**Sasuke:** ANIKI?! HELP ME!!!

**Naruto:** HER NAME TRANSLATES TO PIG!!! NOT COW!!!

**Ino:** NOW DIE!!!

**Kakashi:** *giggles*

**Deidara:** *still frozen in shock*

**Zetsu:** _kill him. I'm starved._

**Everyone:** You are NOT going to eat him!!!

**Toazzy-chan:** *sweatdrops* Okay....then.... *claps hands together and smiles* There is a reason I had Sasuke suspected so early on! So **_NO_** flamers on how suddenly Ino is trying to kill him! *mumbles* they will just be deleted *mumbles* Already started work on chappy 3 ~ but with halloween being this Saturday and having plans already made for most of the week...may not update for a week or two. You have been warned! Oh and the darn '**M**' button is **STILL **sticking on my keyboard. Just so you know. **_Plz don't flame on spelling if it's obvious that's the missing letter_**.

**Thanx a bunch!  
Laterz!**

**Plz REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Clueless Confusion

Toazzy-chan: Okay~! So i just realized that I haven't updated on this specific fic since like, October-ish? My computer has been fixed for a while now and all I can say is, I apologize for neglecting to update sooner. My brother just moved home last month and last month (March) there were like 9 different birthdays I had to deal with. Including my own. lol that's right! I'm finally 17. Not very exciting. -_-' lolz

Tsunade: Where's the sake?! We need to celebrate!

Shizune: O.O'

Toazzy-chan: -_-' Celebrate???

Tsunade: Yes! You're 17 now! *whisper* And I need an excuse to drink *whisper*

Toazzy-chan: Umm....

Naruto: BAA-CHAN!!!

Tsunade: *twitches*

Naruto: BAA-CHAN!!!!!!!

Tsuande: *twitches again*

Naruto: BA....!

Tsunade: WHAT?!?!?!

Naruto: Toazzy-chan does not own me or any of the other characters on or in the anime Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Tsunade: *twitches sparadically and then passes out*

Shizune: Tsunade-sama!

Toazzy-chan: Anyways! While Shizune-san tends to Tsunade-sama, Naruto and I will allow you to read this chappy of my wonderfully forgotten about fic. lol jk I didn't forget about it, I have just been SUPER busy. Please be sure to read the AN at the end if you wish to know when I will most likely be updating next. Thank you. That is all. lolz

-

-

-

Chapter 3:

Clueless Confusion

-

Sakura's POV

-

After leaving the house, I went to the market. It was time for me to get groceries anyways. So after an hour of shopping, I decided twenty bags full of food was enough to last me the week and headed back home.

Upon entering my home, I noticed something felt off. Someone was angry enough to kill. Dropping my bags at the open door, I raced to the livingroom. Standing in the doorway, was the rest of Konaha 12 and the Sabaku siblings. They were staring at something inside, that I couldn't see.

Being shorter than my friends really does suck, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is finding out who is killing who, in my livingroom. So I shoved a few people and stepped on a few feet, but I got to the front of the group. A gasp escaped my throat. "Ino!"

Sasuke stood beside her and his body was sliced all over the place. He was bleeding profusely. Ino lay on her side, looking as if she was unconcious. I raced to her side and imediately checked for injuries. When I found none, I sighed in relief.

Then I looked up. His eyes met mine. I wanted to gasp. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. But all my body did, was stand up. I surprised myself when I reached out for him and started to heal his wounds. Why wasn't I running? I loved him. Why was I healing him? I cared for him. Why was I being so gentle and unafraid? I missed him and feared he would leave me.

He collapsed. I caught him and we both slowly lowered to the ground. Ino sat up and rubbed her head. Sasuke's head rested in my lap and I continued to heal his wounds. I noticed his lower region was severly injured and I couldn't help but smirk. Ino did a number on him. She also hurt him the one place he needed to be hurt most. His ego. His pride. They were as good as gone.

"Ino-pig? Why did you take control of him and make him attack himself? You do realize, now he may never be able to have kids." The tone of my voice was light-hearted and joking. She caught on and let out a dry laugh. "You called him Uchiha, when we were in your room earlier. Then you stalked out of the house, without saying a word. I thought he hurt you." She didn't notice the look in my eyes.

They screamed that he had, indeed, hurt me. Badly, too. "So I decided to teach him a lesson. Nobody messes with Haruno Sakura and gets away with it!" She let out a giggle at the end of her little explaination. She didn't notice the change in my expressions. She didn't notice how I tensed. She didn't notice how my lip quivered or my eyes glazed over with fresh tears.

Sasuke woke up. Sasuke noticed. Sasuke reached up and touched my face. I flinched at the sudden contact and my gaze darted from the talkitive Ino, down to him. His fingers stroked the left side of my face and his eyes bore into mine. The look I saw in them. That alone was enough to open the flood gates and let my tears fall freely.

His eyes held fear. They held concern. But most of all, they held love and were begging for forgiveness. Forgiveness that I just couldn't seem to give him. Not yet. Not without an explaination. Maybe not ever. So I looked away.

-

-

-

Toazzy-chan: Okay~! Again~! lolz! Anyways, I have been extremely busy as of lately and most likely will not have that much time to update anymore. I'm hardly home and hardly near my computer. Not to mention the darn 'M' button on my keyboard is still being stubborn. -_-' So the only way I will be able to update any time soon (within the next week or two), is if I get over 15 reviews for this chappy. Total for this fic I have 11 reviews for only two chappies. Getting 15 reviews for this one chappy should not be that hard. If you added me to your story alert, you need to review if you REALLY want to know what is going to happen and how all this is going to pan out and change into a GaaSaku fic. So please R&R, or you will have to wait about a month or until I get a bout random creativity. Thank you, that is all. lolz!

Deidara: Why did I blow up her couch, un?

Toazzy-chan: o.O' That was random....

Deidara: Seriously, un. I want to know. Why did I blow up her couch, un?

Ino & Naruto: Yeah! Why did he blow it up?! That was our favorite place to sit!

Toazzy-chan: -_-" He blew up the couch because Kisame bet him that Sakura wouldn't come running if Deidara blew something up. Deidara bet Kisame, Sakura would come running at the sound of an explosion and most likely attempt to kill him for blowing something up. The key word here is attempt. Deidara knew someone or something would stop her from actually killing him, so he decided to prove Kisame wrong and prceeded to blow up the closest thing to him. Which, just so happened to be the couch. Kisame will pay up later on. Bets will be made between Deidara and Kisame through out this story and things WILL be destroyed, children will cry, mothers will rant, and Sakura will flip shit more than once.

Deidara, Ino, & Naruto: O.O"

Toazzy-chan: Did that answer your question? *smiling innocently*

Deidara: *Nods dumbly*

Naruto: *Runs off to find ramen to erase all the confusion*

Ino: *Files nails and walks away*

Toazzy-chan: Good. Now I must say adios amigos. Talk to you laterz!


End file.
